


Box of Unicorns: the Gritty Reboot

by lea_hazel



Series: Adventures in Twine [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Games, Gen, Interactive, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Play Time: Under 5 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Twine, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the last one, but dark and gritty. Note that this game unlike the first one has an ending condition -- which means it can have a bad end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Unicorns: the Gritty Reboot

Play  _Box of Unicorns: the Gritty Reboot_ on [philome.la](http://www.philome.la/hazelgoldblog/box-of-unicorns-the-gritty-reboot)! Watch out for unicorn bites, they can get infected. 


End file.
